<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The smoothness Of Scale by InkyCreatures</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476288">The smoothness Of Scale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCreatures/pseuds/InkyCreatures'>InkyCreatures</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lesbian Monsterfuckers Unite! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, F/F, Forbidden Love, Harpy, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Monsters, Naga, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Slavery, Past War, Size Difference</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCreatures/pseuds/InkyCreatures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a city controlled by the bird-like Harpies, Naomi is at the top of the food chain. Her rare blue hues and royal parents keep her in the eye lines of the brightest and boldest. Until her azure feathers catch her in the trap of an arranged marriage with a man she is sure is insane.<br/>Refusing would drown her family in shame, but accepting would destroy the very image she has of herself.</p><p>So she makes a run for it.</p><p>Her tired wings drag her further out than she ever thought possible until she can fly no more and finds herself in the home of one of the creatures her family is famous for destroying.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lesbian Monsterfuckers Unite! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were two nations, separated for millions of years by ocean waves.</p><p>The first, the Harpies of colourful hues and jewel-like feathers scattered over their sun-kissed skin. Wings blooming from shoulders to lift them above into the sky, soaring through the blues, purples and oranges of sunsets. Their homes were made upon Canopies, their children were raised in the branches of trees that held them as the night crept in.</p><p>The next was the Nagas. Silken skin turning into shiny scales just as Ocean water lapped against sandy shores. Strong bodies slithered through rivers, forests and sandy beach unburdened by the ache of steps. Their children grew slowly amongst the reeds, shells and roots, protected by the hardened scale of their elders as they slept through the cold night. </p><p>The two of them were kept unaware of the existence of each other as their communities and ingenuity grew and improved until the Harpies began to fly over harsh waves that could not reach them above the clouds. The Harpies had outgrown themselves, their many children forcing the lower classes of the species to live lower to the forest floors, closer to things that could hurt them. With their people in their minds, Princes, Princesses, Knights and soldiers soared outwards to find new homes. </p><p>A prince, drove by hunger and the ache of the wind pulling his wings soared until his claws sunk into the soft sand of an unknown beach. His resolve drifted away like the tide as he fell to a fitful rest and when he awoke it was to a soft hand caressing the soft feathers of his underwing. An elegant face of a woman he did not recognise, her face not outlined with delicate feathers, only pointed ears. She, and the many other strange people that surrounded him, nursed him back to health. They allowed him to tour through their village, unhidden from predators and well-fed by both the sea and the forest. His thoughts drew to his home, his people, and he was sent back to his land with as much food as he could carry while in the air.<br/>
No one could remember if he meant for it to happen, either way, his actions began the spill.</p><p>The first invasion was less of a battle and more of a slaughter. The reptilian species were strong, even their newly born could defend against predators but they were not equipped for aggressors from above. Only a few Harpies were dragged from the canopies where they made their camps and their deaths only fueled the savagery of the land-hungry harpies. It wasn't long before the naga became so small and weak in numbers that they could no longer fight against their winged invaders.</p><p>Soon enough the Harpies continued to travel to the Naga lands, bringing with them their families. The number of remaining nagas were soon surrounded in the many more arriving Harpies. Though the harpies were not ignorant enough to wipe out the people entirely. The nagas although strange to them, had skills that outweighed their own. The Nagas homes were many roomed and sturdy against the harsher weathers, unlike the rickety buildings that housed Harpy Families. The nagas didnt fear the ground as the predators could not bite through their scales and could not escape their constrictive grasp. The animals kept on their land, from livestock to companions, were much more beautiful, kinder and softer than the Harpies small amount of tamed creatures. </p><p>Their skills were used to build the new harpy empire in their unfairly won lands before they forced families apart. Naga communities that had never parted in their existence were stripped apart as nagas were sent to the Harpy homeland to better the lives of their captors. The one's with golden yellow flecks running through their scales were taken in by their king's and queens, used a beautiful decoration when they weren't serving teas or food. Their scales were stripped for clothing and decoration, their skeletons were marvelled at inside the walls of museums. Naga bodies were adorned with jewels and soft silk just for the Harpy master's eyes. </p><p>It's debated what began the revolution, some say it was the prince who discovered the Naga lands. Aged greatly by his guilt, unable to rest with his life, spending the last years of his life training the first rebels. Some say it was the Naga that saved him, a matriarch, the final naga who became an adult in her freedom. Most, however, will say that the revolution began when a Naga decided their master could be ended. In any case, the plot lines lead to the same thread. Rebel Nagas cropped up throughout the naga settlements and the war began a new. </p><p>The rebellion continued to grow as the years drew on, nagas who were taught army tactics to benefit their captors quickly turned and the Nagas learnt how to hurt from the inside and not be attacked from above. Death was a permanent fixture in those years. It was a grievous few years as the Harpies struggled to remain in power and the Nagas refused to quiet no matter how many of either side perished.</p><p>They were successful in part at the end, the harpies retracted their battle plans and severed the bindings of slavery. Though there was nowhere for the Nagas to settle, even the freed Nagas on their homeland were stranded. Nagas were hired in the jobs they were bound to in the first place, only a few managed to escape the work in entirety. To find places outside of Harpy control and levy the skills they knew only Naga kind had, with this small populations had bloomed outside of feathered masters control. </p><p>

And so the years continued to draw on, with each step the Harpies finding new ways to improve. With each graceful slither, the nagas finding more ways to outweigh their previous captors. It was a challenging game of cat and mouse, though neither could decide who was who.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Naomi, She of Blue sky.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within a few moments, she had decided two things. First that this man was the most self-absorbed piece of feathered trash she had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Secondly, she wondered if her wings would stop her from catapulting herself out the window. Naomi tried to calm her simmering temper with a sip of lukewarm tea but all she could see was the emerald green of frustrated fluttering wings. "And don't get me started on Gryphons! Harpies are the only creatures that can take proper care of them and it should be illegal for others to have them! It should be illegal for anyone under the highest branch to have them even" Cypress gestured with a wing to the sleeping creature in the window chair.</p><p>Her eyes met the creatures elegant golden feathers, its cat-like hind legs posed almost perfectly on the satin white cushions. Naomi had lived with Diadem for as long as she could remember, the gryphon had been a gift when her eldest brother was born. Though she could say, she didnt particularly care about the legalities of owning such an animal. It appeared that the same could not be said for Cypress who was once again out of his chair complaining. He flicked his tail, the feathers on his chest puffing as he continued to be bothered. "They come in many shapes-" She was immediately cut off by his guffaw of laughter. </p><p>She growled as he continued to laugh "Look Mi, You are don't get this stuff. This is what the men of the house have to worry about, not just primping your feathers and looking at hatchlings". The rage bloomed from her chest and she felt the urge to shatter the fragile teacup in her hands. She tapped her fingers against the ceramic, the gentle tinkling sound of talons easing her mind. "I'm sure you know my training is just as extensive as my brothers" She reminded her Fiance calmly as she soothed herself. He chuckled again as he sat in the mirrored chair "Sure, in theory". </p><p>She could have lunged across the small tea table and choked the emerald fucker to death, or drawn the dagger resting underneath her skirts. The only thing stopping her was her snickering older brother reading a book in the chaperone chair. He may be her relative but she knew he would jump at the chance to defend his old school friend. "I serve-" She was cut off again "2 Years doesn't count, especially not when you're just a few branches down" He smiled smugly as he sipped the tea he had been ignoring. He made a face at the temperature and snapped for his servant to replace it.</p><p>The Servant was a meek little thing, a thin naga boy with elegant Brown scales. He approached quietly, his posture bowed to make his small height even lower. "Here, get me a new cup" He shoved the full drink into his chest, cold tea spilling down the golden orange fabric of his shirts. The naga barely glanced down at the stain, nodding to his master with a small polite smile before slithering away. Cypress caught her gaze and smirked, "Yeah impressive hm? You just gotta know how to train them and of course defanging. Better to do it when they're younger so they know they can't bite" Cypress boasted as he put his feet up on the tea table. </p><p>She bit her tongue for only a moment before his spiel continued, the naga servant entering with a steaming cup of floral tea. Placing it gently in front of Cypress just so before retreating to the corner, his long tail coiling around himself to make him almost disappear into the furniture. "That's one of your jobs now I guess until we have a son, managing the Naga servants I mean" He took the cup and sipped, relaxing into the seat. "Which will be soon, I'd prefer to have a nest full as soon as we return from our honeymoon" another snicker from behind Naomi, Giovani was enjoying this torture. </p><p>She was just about to get up, retort to his teasings and lunge for this fools throat when Giovani walked up to them. His book tucked under his arm and a grin on his pointed features, "As much as I'm enjoying being the first-hand witness to your romance, I believe I have some business to attend to". Cypress looked disappointed and Naomi could only wonder what this experience looked like through his eyes. "Im sure we can handle ourselves," He asked, smiling at his old friend. "I don't think so, Father would rather have my tail feathers displayed on the mantle" Giovani offered his gloved hand to help Naomi up before they both left with a bow. </p><p>"God that was a shitshow" Naomi complained as soon as the door fell shut, "Im not going through with that". Giovani smiled at her coldly, " I think you lost that choice a few suitors ago, and you can't get rid of Cypress". Naomi folded her arms as they walked, the click of their sharp talons against the floor semi soothing to her frayed nerves. "You should have seen him in the last civil movement, he mowed through those scaled freaks like nothing" Giovani spoke with a sparkle in his eyes that made Naomi feel queasy. "It'll be good to have some actual warrior blood in the family again, Fathers went soft in his old age" She listened quietly as Giovani brought her to the families den. </p><p>As soon as the double doors were opened by servants she rushed in, Giovani rolling his eyes as he strolled into the warm room. "Father please, you can't make me marry him" She begged as she shook her father's feathered arm. He looked up at her, silvery grey eyes unamused. "Naomi, You've had your chances to pick mates and you've had them offered if you do not like this one than it is your fault for delaying" he spoke calmly as if rehearsed. "He's horrible!" She complained, gesturing towards the door "Hes basically Green Giovani!". Her father rolled his eyes, looking to his wife for support.</p><p>" You'd be lucky to have a husband like Gio, and Cypress is just boastful" Her mother spoke softly and smiled at her eldest born as he approached. She looked around for support, her youngest sibling was sprawled out on a loveseat, light blue wings resting against the dark blue fabric. "Jasper! You should know he sucks" lilac eyes turned towards her for a moment before turning back to his book. "You've said that about every single one, I'm sure he's not that bad" Betrayed by her blood, she tossed her glove at his face but it was blocked by the heavy novel.</p><p>"He's a murderous sexist killer! I'll be nothing but an incubator to him!" She shouted, her face growing red as she stared down at her father's disappointed face. "Naomi, I have been patient." He stood from his chair, towering over her. "I have given you so much leash room and you have still pulled my hand!" His voice grew in volume and Naomi's first instinct was to bite back at him. "I'm not a pet father! I don't want to be sold just to be bred like a fucking Gryphon!" Her features puffed up in defence as her father pulled up his hand to strike. Her mother gasped and Jasper dropped his book as he stared in shock. He halted his hand before it hit, clenching his fist at his side. "Get out of my sight" He growled and turned away from his only daughter. The last thing Naomi saw before she retreated from the room was Giovani's disappointed face. </p><p>She wiped the tears trailing down her face with her ungloved hand as she walked back to her rooms. Her father had never even risen his voice with her, she had never even seen him grumble at a servant. She pulled her wings close to her, hugging herself as she opened the bedroom door adjacent to her brother's rooms. She pressed her back against the door as it closed, the cold wood gentle on her wing joints. She had never felt so trapped before, there was so little she could do.</p><p>She looked at her nails digging into the fabric of her dress, she could only think of her friends. Bright young Harpies who married straight out of education. Many had been happy in their new lives but just as many had been hollowed by their new roles. She knew which category she would fall to. She couldn't belong to anyone let alone a terrible person like Cypress. The idea of raising children to mirror him made her sick to her stomach. </p><p>The decision was not one made deliberately as she stood up and disrobed, dressing in only her black training garb and a thin tunic over her bare shoulders. Her wings folded out from the fabric as she packed bare essentials, shoving them into a small bag she could tie around her waist. She ripped the cover from her bed, messing up the sheets and dusting them with fallen feathers. The longer they thought she had not run away the better, she had no idea where she would go. She pulled on a dark midnight blue robe, pulling it around her chest as she stepped out the window. </p><p>Her wings could only take her so far, but anywhere would be better than this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The flight comes to a close.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a burning ache heating the joints of Naomi's left-wing. The muscle connecting the fragile bone seemed to scream out with each expansion of the overused tendon. Though she could do no more than grind her teeth to drown out the pain. Below her, fields of dry grasses spanned as far as she could see. If she landed now amongst the golden yellow, it would be unlikely she'd be able to get back into the sky before the night came. The ground wasn't safe. Even in developed areas, creatures prowled the base level of their land looking for Harpies too weak to take flight. She would have to continue.</p><p>Her vision blurred as day became night, the ground coming closer as she was unable to keep herself balanced. She saw the building, just barely before her wing cramped completely. She fell, tossed by the wind she had befriended onto the cold grass. Her wing, buzzing with fried nerves from her flight, lay crumpled under her until she could no longer feel even the pain of it. She looked to the night sky and just briefly gazed upon the shimmering stars above her before her eyes refused to look anymore. Her eyes held shut by a weak body, she grew cold and she fell asleep.</p><p>She stirred hours perhaps a day later, the air around her hot and thick with humidity. Her feather-like hair clung to her as she moved to adjust her self. She tried to move her wings away from her overheating body but they seemed trapped. Instantly her mind was overcome with panic, she tried desperately to spread her wings and was rewarded with a shock of pain. Naomi yelped, eyes flashing open and head turning to look at the damage. Her wing was bandaged, thin strips of cotton material keeping the limb steady against her torso. Her cuts from the fall were stained an orange hue and smelt strongly of disinfectant. What she found most strange about this situation however was the fact she was in a bed.</p><p>Looking around offered her no clues, the soft sheets were basic and the furniture uniform. More akin to an Inn room than someone's bed chambers. There was a single window that would have allowed in the afternoon sun if the thick curtains weren't drawn so tightly. She lifted herself from the unusual bed, head swivelling to check each corner of the room. Her items laid beside her on the table, neatly folded and all accounted for. Had some farmer found her in their fields? Had some innkeep spotted blue feathers amongst the golden grass? She wasn't sure, and her pain made her less curious to find out.</p><p>Still, she was unnerved with her back to the door. Carefully she stepped onto the wood floor, her claws clicking as contact was made. Her eyes focused on a window, small but big enough to fit through if the need was raised. Her hand gently placed against the pane of the window she tried to decipher where she could be. To her surprise, no other buildings could be seen outside. Only soft green meadows and thick forest lines but when she looked up above the trees... Thick lines of metal curved upwards, the individual lines becoming one at the centre, creating a dome of metal. Naomi had never seen anything like it but she had heard of structures similar in the past, though she could not imagine from where.</p><p>Her trance was broken by a short curt knock on the wooden door she had yet to notice. The brass handle turned as a figure peaked into the room. Naomi's breath left her as the beauty of the figure sunk into her lungs. Her skin was a rich sepia, her eyes like darkened honey lighted by drops of sun. Her beautiful features were pulled into an unfortunate expression of worry as she scanned the empty bed. Naomi could not make a noise, she fought with her throat but nothing made it past her lips. She didn't need to make a sound to be found though as soon enough honey dripped eyes turned her way. The figure smiled gently towards her, sharp fangs revealed.</p><p>Naomi felt panic surge up into her stomach as she noticed the pierced pointed ears and the way the figures rounded hips channelled into a muscular tail. "I apologise, I know this may be a shock" If Naomi wasn't already over the edge of panic she might just have been brought down by the melodic tones of this mysterious Nagas voice. "I found you outside the enclosure, I brought you in to heal". She kept her slender hands folded together, black painted claws and tattooed fingers drawing Naomi's attention. This was not a servant, nor was she one of the rebel soldiers and Naomi was perplexed.</p><p>The naga gestured to the bed, guiding the blue harpy into a sitting position on the mattress. "I hope you aren't too frightened, I wanted to ensure you were awake before calling your clan" Her sweet voice stung deep as her words bit into her. "Please don't! They can't know I'm here" Naomi yelped, her pained wing struggling against its bandage. The Naga's eyes widened as she watched the outburst, a slim hand reaching to cover a mouth parted in surprise. "You dont want me to? Surely they would be worried" She spoke quietly, eyes curious and concerned. "No. That would be bad, for both of us".</p><p>The naga didn't press any further, understanding seemed to creep at the inky blackness of her eyes. "Well, I suppose you'd like to stay? Until you can fly atleast" Naomi responded with only a curt nod. The idea of being indebted to anyone scared her, would she be made to work or would she have to crawl back to her families estate to pay this naga and whomever else lived here. "I'm Amisha Burm, what should I call you?" The naga asked, reclining back on her tail. The early watched her, the long black tail was splattered with golden splotches surrounding deep earthy hues of brown. "Naomi...".</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Serpants Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amisha, among other things, was strange. She wasn't like other Nagas Naomi had met before, even the freedom fighters didn't have her boldness. Even before Naomi was brought to the decorated rooms of the house, she knew Amisha was the lady of them. Her regalities could put many nobles to shame yet no one was under her direction. The harpy shifted feathers covering her ears to try possibly hearing the shift of pots or thread weaving through some fabric but she could hear nothing but the soothing vibration of Amisha's golden belly scales against the floorboards. </p><p>"Do you have any staff?" The question was blunter than the harpy intended but she didn't seem to notice or mind. "No, just me and the birds, rules dictate visitors or workers must be trained and well it can be difficult to find someone with that qualification willing to work under me" Amisha answered as she began to descend the stairs. Something in Naomi cringed at the thought she had been carried up these twisting stairs while unconscious. "Training?" She parroted the word, offering it as an extension of the conversation but Amisha just hummed in response. "I'll show you once you've eaten".</p><p>Now her stomach churned at the thought, she knew most of the stories told about nagas were lies or deceitful exaggerations but their food had been talked about like a horror story on many a moonless night since she was only small. Live things, swallowed whole. Rotten duck eggs and newly hatched chickens. Would she have to eat it to appease her host or could she blame her less than graceful landing for her lack of appetite. She noticed she hadn't replied to the naga since beginning the descent, the beautiful face turned up at her with a curious tilt. "Im afraid I don't have anything too fancy, but I do have outstanding amounts of eggs and the most delightful omelette making skills" Naomi must have breathed a sigh of relief because Amisha's brow raised. Luckily the Naga made no other comment on the subject.</p><p>"Most of my food is produced just in the garden, I make monthly trips to the town for other supplies if you require anything" She waited patiently for Naomi to step off the staircase before slithering towards an archway leading to a fragrant kitchen. She could only describe it as something painted straight from a children's book. The windows afternoon light was filtered gently through the dried herbs and spices that hung from its frame. Curious plants lined the countertops that were otherwise neatly organised. It was homey, not like the stiff formal dining rooms Naomi was used to. Amisha lit the stove, a heavy cast iron pan placed on the quickly heating hob. "Take a seat, Naomi, you must still be tired," she said without looking up from her work.</p><p>Naomi couldn't help but stare from her seat. Every movement, every vocalisation, it was almost like art. From the way she gently reached up for her seasonings, to how she plucked fresh herbs from the pots on the window sill. Every single moment was worthy of a ballad, a masterpiece of painting yet Naomi knew no words or any amount of mixing paint hues would evoke these emotions that clawed at her chest. Amisha turned from the countertops, a gentle smile on her full lips as she carried a plate towards the dining table. Naomi's eyes barely dropped from Amisha's face to view the fragrant breakfast. </p><p>It wasn't something Naomi would often choose to eat over the common grain-based foods typical of her morning meals but she had to admit it was appetising. The plate had a modest portion of a fluffy omelette speckled with leafy vegetables and a side of thinly sliced meats. She curiously poked at the dish with her utensil as Amisha slid into her seat opposite the harpy. The first bite brought to her lips was heavenly, flavourful and rich but it didn't distract much from the intrigued stare from the Naga. "It has been a while since I've seen a harpy... And I can't say I've ever seen such colourful feathers on one" She posed the curiosity as she took a small sip from a cup of tea. </p><p>Naomi swallowed her mouthful as she practised her next words carefully. "I travelled from Hyacinth Valley, I'm... Travelling to see family towards the outer settlements" Her lie was careful but she saw a seed of doubt in the response of Amisha's features. "They became estranged during the last civic movement, I need to ensure they are alright but my family cannot know". Amisha nodded solemnly, hands gently wrapped around her warm cup. " I understand, I'll do my best to ensure you heal quickly"</p><p>Naomi smiled, returning to her meal once Amisha took another dainty sip. She had to say it was one of the most delicious meals she had eaten in some time. The serving was only broken up by periodic glances up at the calm face of her Naga host. The serpentine woman was reading from a book, the slim weight of a pen held in her elegant hands. Naomi was awestruck by even the simplistic gestures she made while turning her pen, she moved with such grace that the Harpy could almost see her as a goddess. </p><p>Her small trance was disturbed by Honey amber eyes drifting up to hers, a smile rewarding her for her gaze. "Sorry Naomi, I do make a terrible dining guest" She chuckled, a sound that swallowed up the air from Naomi's powerful lungs. She put the book down, resting her pen on the leather cover as she leaned her elbows on the table. "I suppose it's odd for you to be dining with me in any case" She added thoughtfully. Naomi broke her silence with a gulp "I don't mind really, I just, you're..." Damn her words choked behind her traitorous throat. "I'm glad because I won't be treating you like a princess because of our differences, I won't be treating you as a servant either and I hope you offer the same courtesy" Amisha's words were stern yet soft, motherly in some contexts. "That won't be a problem at all," Naomi said in an attempt to reassure the Naga, "I'm not very educated on household keeping or farming myself but I am a quick learner" She offered which gained her a small smile.</p><p>Amisha lifted from her seat, offering a tattooed hand out to Naomi. "Then I guess I better show you what we do hm?" The words sparked a shiver as Naomi took the offered hand, standing up from the table and following the Naga. She slithered, flowing throughout the house until she reached a door. Amisha glanced back at her guest with a daring smile before opening the heavy door. </p><p>Naomi's mouth parted in surprise as she gazed over the rich fields and bubbling rivers flowing throughout the greenery but her eyes were focussed more on the shapes dotting the sky. Above her, true masters of flight soared past. Their wings allowed them to duck and dive faster than any creature she had ever seen and their colours were so numerous there were some she couldn't even name. She turned slack jawed to the Naga who stared above with no fear, no surprise and a touch of fondness in her eyes.</p><p>"Gryphons?" Naomi gestured upwards and received a smile.<br/>
"Gryphons"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you'd like to see drawings of my dearest Amisha and Naomi, they can be found @theinkyabyss on Twitter! Mindful it is a nsfw account.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Flight impossible</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naomi stared up at the gryphons flying above her, eyes wide at their acrobatic motions. Feathered wings of black and gold barely flapped, yet each singular cat-like being had an infinite power over the wind they possessed. They rushed past each other, the shifting of their wings so close Naomi could not help but hold her breath as she braced for the impact that would send them tumbling to earth. Yet it never came, they continued soaring past each other, all four of them acted as though they were a part of the wind rather than fighting against it to stay in the air. </p><p>"They're... Amazing" Naomi whispered as Amisha stood beside her, gently gazing up to the cat-bird hybrids with a proud smile on her lips. "Heir!" The beautiful naga called out in the flowy language of the nagas. Immediately the largest of the Gryphons changed course, it's fierce black feathers blacking out the setting sun as it descended faster than any creature should physically be able. Naomi lept back as the creature landed with a screech, the sound was akin to a sea creature, deep and haunting.</p><p>The beast stood in front of them, it's bird-like claws scraping the mossy green grass as it crept forward. Naomi's breath hitched as she backed away while the naga slithered forward. "No reason to fear, she's pretty tame" Amisha reassured as he offered a tattooed hand to the hybrid, the creature barely acknowledging the limb before shoving its beak into her palm. "Amaya is well behaved and she's the only one not guarding a best at the moment" Amisha explained as she ran fingers through the downy soft under fluff of Amaya's feathers. "Nest? You breed them?" Naomi asked in a hushed tone as she took a single step forward. </p><p>Amisha chuckled as she turned to Naomi, Amaya's large falcon-like head resting in the naga's forearms. "Breeding, training, the works" She answered truthfully as she slid a hand over the Gryphons brow. "You might have seen one of Amaya or Neima's chicks before, Tito and Tracker were sent to Hyacinth " She added curiously, warm eyes brought to Naomi's slightly trembling form. "Pets?" The harpy asks even though she knows it's not correct, the biggest gryphon she'd seen could have bumped its beak against her hip at most, Amisha's could easily rest their heads on her shoulder. The Naga chuckled, a noise Naomi was becoming well acquainted with, "No, no, my Gryphons are protectors. Usually of farm livestock or land but occasionally of families". That made more sense looking at the hybrid of whipcord muscle. </p><p>"I didn't think Nagas could..." Naomi started her sentence and was stopped only by the warm smile that turned her way. "It's true, many Nagas interested in this work are forced out but I continued, nowadays some of my first hatchings guard the emperor's palace". Naomi was nodding along when Amisha gestured for her to come closer. Amaya didn't even flinch when Amisha pulled the Harpy closer, "Just above their eyes" The naga instructed, placing the paler hand on top of the Black Gryphons feathery head. Naomi's breath hitched as she gently rubbed her palm over the beasts head, listening intently to the chittering, squeaking noises that left its grey beak. </p><p>"I'll call in the others, best they know you aren't a stranger before you go out in the gardens by yourself," Amisha said, ignoring the slight look of panic on Naomi's features. "Heir!" The call rang out again but this time the change wasn't immediate, the gryphons flew close together as if discussing and then descended. These three were not as large as Amaya, the smallest a natural spotted or tabby brown hue, the middle a greyish blue and the second largest to Amaya a deep ruddy red. "Naomi, these are my lovely ladies, Neima and Dara" She gestured to the grey-blue and Red gryphons. Then she flourished a hand to the smallest golden-brown of the four, "And this is Jarah, he's the first Gryphon I hatched and has fathered most of the chicks since then" Naomi watches her, watches the way her eyes light up with love when she looks upon her hybrid pets and she can't stop her heart from skipping a few of its beats.</p><p>"That's of course not all, hatching new gryphons is just to the side of things, encouraging upper branched Harpies to leave wild Gryphons be" Amisha talked as she began to slither over a worn dirt path, Naomi following as the large creatures wandered on foot. "Rehabilitation is my real duty here, get wild gryphons back into the skies and controlling the animal populations" She gestures with her hands as Naomi tries to keep up, unable to step properly with her unbalanced wings.</p><p>Amisha opened a sturdy wooden door hidden in the treeline, two large enclosures were featured inside the walls, although Naomi could not tell what was inside them. "These two were taken from an exotic pets tradesmen in Spix, likely fledglings when caught" She placed her hand on the metal bars. "Your duties will be fairly simple, if anything I'd like you to keep an eye on them, I'm hoping to release them by next breeding season in autumn" She instructed as she took a clipboard from the wall and gently placed it in Naomi's hands. "I don't know much about Gryphons other than the pet ones" Naomi admitted quietly, "That's alright, you don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable with Naomi but being on forced bedrest does not end well for most feathered beings" Naomi nodded, offering a small smile. </p><p>Amisha wasn't wrong, Naomi had aunts who had become so bored of being on bedrest that they had broken down nearing the ends of their recoveries. Aunt Charlotte hadn't been the same since her fears of being locked inside too strong for most people around her. Especially when it was snowing hard enough to knock a gryphon out of flight and the window had to be open. Even the thought of it sent a chill down her spine.</p><p>So she would work, work as a human without the aid of a muscular tail or wings. Work with no expectation for further development and an all-round waste of her time when she should have been halfway across the continent by now. She should have rested when she first felt the painful twinge and now she was stuck here. </p><p>The frustration built slowly but when Naomi turned and saw Amisha, surrounded by her flock who brushed against her like she was one of their own, the harpy could barely remember what she was mad about.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>